Koniec Grimmjowa
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 決着の時、グリムジョーの最後 | romaji = Kecchaku no toki, Gurimujō no saigo | numer odcinka = 167 | rozdziały = Rozdział 284, Rozdział 285, Rozdział 286 | arc = Arrancar: Zacięty Bój | poprzedni odcinek = Desperacja kontra desperacja, Ichigo w formie Hollowa | następny odcinek = Pojawia się nowy kapitan! Shūsuke Amagai | premieraJa = 16 kwietnia 2008 | opening = After Dark | ending = Kansha | wideo = }} Koniec Grimmjowa jest sto sześćdziesiątym siódmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow pada ranny na piasek Grimmjow, poważnie raniony przez Ichigo, pada na piasek. Wyczerpany walką chłopak z przekonaniem stwierdza, że już po wszystkim. Niespodziewanie Arrancar chwyta dłonią ostrze Tensy Zangetsu i oznajmia, że nie został jeszcze pokonany. Przerażona Inoue, obserwująca walczących, zaczyna krzyczeć, kiedy Grimmjow z wściekłością atakuje Kurosakiego. W retrospekcji Shawlong Koufang wyjaśnia, że między poszczególnymi Gillianami nie ma miejsca na indywidualność. Dodaje, że mówi się, iż każdy z nich powstaje z połączenia setek Hollowów, co nie jest do końca prawdą. W rzeczywistości Hollowy pożerają ludzkie dusze, by zapełnić pustkę trawiącą ich samych, jednak u niektórych ten wewnętrzny głód jest silniejszy niż u pozostałych i wywołuje anomalię, która popycha te właśnie Hollowy do poszukiwania równych sobie, by się z nimi zmierzyć. Kiedy zbierają się razem, zaczynają instynktownie atakować i pożerać siebie nawzajem, skutkiem czego zatracają odrębność i stapiają się w jedno, tworząc nowy byt – Gilliana. Czasem zdarza się, że jeden z Hollowów przewyższa siłą pozostałe na tyle, by po połączeniu z nimi nie zatracić własnej osobowości i przekazuje ją Gillianowi. thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow naprzeciw Fracción Ta cząstka popycha Gilliana do dalszego ewoluowania i pożerania innych, równych sobie, dopóki nie uzyska siły na tyle potężnej, by stać się Adjuchasem. Jeśli jednak Adjuchas nie kontynuuje wzrastania w siłę poprzez pokonywanie kolejnych przeciwników, może nie tylko cofnąć się w rozwoju do poziomu Gilliana, ale nawet zupełnie zatracić świadomość. Kiedy Shawlong kończy wyjaśnienia, w retrospekcji przedstawione zostaje spotkanie Grimmjowa, jeszcze w formie Adjuchasa, z grupą innych, wrogo nastawionych Adjuchasów. Jeden z nich prowokuje Grimmjowa, w następstwie czego zostaje zraniony zarówno on sam, jak i kilku z jego towarzyszy. Zszokowani Adjuchasi zostają zmuszeni do uznania przewagi Grimmjowa, który – zapytany przez Shawlonga o imię – wyjawia je. W odpowiedzi członkowie grupy podają swoje imiona i składają Grimmjowowi propozycję, by do nich dołączył, jednocześnie pochylając głowy w uznaniu dla jego siły. Wprowadzając Grimmjowa w plany reszty grupy Shawlong wyjaśnia, że żaden z nich nie zamierza skończyć jako Adjuchas, bądź cofnąć się do poziomu Gilliana, ale ich celem jest osiągnięcie pozycji Vasto Lorde, a do tego potrzebują silnego przywódcy – króla, jakim będzie dla nich Grimmjow. thumb|right|190px|Grimmjow używa swojej najsilniejszej techniki - Desgarrón. Tymczasem w czasie rzeczywistym, kontynuując swój pojedynek z Ichigo, Grimmjow dotkliwie rani przeciwnika, wbijając po łokieć swoją rękę poniżej żeber Kurosakiego. Gdy Espada wyciąga rękę z rany w jego ciele, odskakują od siebie, zwiększając na chwilę dzielący ich dystans. Zirytowany Grimmjow ostrzega, by tamten przestał zachowywać się, jakby wciąż mógł zwyciężyć w tym starciu i dodaje, że Kurosaki również w poprzednich starciach wydawał się być pewnym zwycięstwa. Arrancar z wściekłością stwierdza, że ma dość Kurosakiego i jego pewności, że jest silniejszy od samego Grimmjowa. Mówiąc to, Espada rzuca się w stronę przeciwnika. W odpowiedzi, odpierając ataki Arrancara, Ichigo insynuuje, iż Grimmjowa mierzi myśl, że zwykły człowiek jest od niego silniejszy. Słowa Kurosakiego wytrącają Grimmjowa z równowagi, w efekcie czego ponownie przebija ciało chłopaka ręką, a następnie kopie, posyłając w powietrze. Odzyskawszy nieco opanowania, uświadamia Ichigo, że dla niego samego nie ma żadnego znaczenia czy jego przeciwnik jest człowiekiem, nie jest jedynie w stanie znieść tego, gdy przeciwnik patrzy na niego z góry. Następnie Grimmjow odbija się od piasku i dołącza w powietrzu do Ichigo, odgrażając się mu, że będzie pierwszym, który zgniecie Kurosakiego, po czym atakuje chłopaka swoją najsilniejszą techniką, Desgarrón. W kolejnej, nieco późniejszej niż poprzednia retrospekcji Shawlong, przemawiając w imieniu pozostałych oświadcza Grimmjowowi, że skoro pomimo pochłonięcia tysięcy Hollowów ich moc dotąd nie wzrosła na tyle, by zbliżyli się do poziomu Vasto Lorde, to nigdy nie staną się dość silni. Słysząc to Grimmjow z pogardą nazywa ich nic nie wartymi i stwierdza, że w takim razie mogą się poddać i zginąć, po czym odwraca się, by odejść. Shawlong powstrzymuje Grimmjowa i proponuje mu, by przed odejściem pochłonął jego i pozostałych, bo w przeciwnym razie i tak nie czeka ich nic więcej. Dodaje, że widać nigdy nie było im przeznaczone zostać Vasto Lorde, z kolei Grimmjow jest od nich inny. Kończąc, Shawlong ponawia propozycję, a Grimmjow na nią przystaje. Świadomość Gimmjowa wraca znów do teraźniejszości i walki z Kurosakim. Kiedy jego potężny atak zostaje zablokowany przez Ichigo, Grimmjow powraca myślami do wspomnienia, gdy pożerając towarzyszy obiecał im, że zakosztują, jak to jest sięgnąć kolejnego poziomu, jako część jego samego. Tymczasem Kurosaki niszczy jeden z napierających na niego duchowych pazurów i uświadamia głośno przeciwnika, że nie on jeden chce zwyciężyć w tej walce. Następnie, przekierowując atak Grimmjowa przeciwko niemu samemu Kurosaki oświadcza, że zaraz po tym, gdy pokona Grimmjowa, przyjdzie kolej na Ulquiorrę i wreszcie samego Aizena, a po wszystkim zabierze bezpiecznie wszystkich przyjaciół z piasków Hueco Mundo do domu. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo chwyta pokonanego Grimmjowa. To mówiąc, Ichigo przebija Tensą Zangetsu serce Grimmjowa, a kiedy wyrywa z jego ciała klingę, Arrancar zaczyna bezwładnie upadać w dół. Przed roztrzaskaniem o ziemię ratuje go Kurosaki, który chwyta jego rękę. Kiedy bezpiecznie docierają na ziemię, ostatnie ślady po masce Hollowa na twarzy Ichigo rozpadają się i chłopak, pozostawiwszy nieruchomego Arrancara na piasku, upewnia się, że Orihime jest cała i zdrowa. Dziewczyna, zauważalnie uspokojona wyrazem jego twarzy, zapewnia, że nic jej nie jest. Z kolei w ramiona Ichigo rzuca się Nel, prawie przypłacając to upadkiem z filaru. Zirytowany chłopak zaczyna wydzierać się na dziewczynkę, na co ta reaguje płaczem, by wreszcie przez łzy poinformować Ichigo, iż cieszy się, że ten nie zginął. Kiedy dziewczynka się uspokaja, Kurosaki wyciąga dłoń do Inoue i oświadcza jej, że wracają do domu. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Zdezorientowany Ichigo rozgląda się dookoła, zaskoczony tym, że znajduje się przed swoim domem w Karakurze, a nie w Hueco Mundo. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Rukia w szkolnym mundurku i jest zdziwiona, że chłopak paraduje po mieście w Bankai. Kurosaki żąda wyjaśnień, nadal nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Znikąd pojawia się Nel, uwiesza Przedstawicielowi Shinigami na szyi i wyjaśnia, że wpadła się pożegnać, bo reszta znajomych już się stąd zebrała na polecenie ludzi z góry. Rukia dodaje od siebie, żeby Ichigo wreszcie się przebrał i odchodzi, pozostawiając go zupełnie skołowanym. Występujące postacie Walki Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Finałowa Walka Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō 33. (wspomnienie) * Hadō 63. (wspomnienie) Użyte Gintō: * (wspomnienie) Użyte techniki: * * * (wspomnienie) Użyty Fullbring: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Techniki Zanpakutō: * (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Bankai: * Użyte Resurrección: * * (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * * * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja en:The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow Kategoria:Odcinki